The Secret
by Writing Reader
Summary: CHAP 5! Details inside : CHAP 1 IS CHANGED! UPDATE: Yo thugs! Long time no read. Read up. I'm back bitches. Wow! 2 fucking years... Apologize to people who have waited for me to write again. Within those 2 years, I've leaned a lot, experienced unimaginable things and have had rough times, but I'm here to write again! I have rewritten all of the 1st chapter. Read Chapter 4 and 5!
1. Broken Apart

The Secret

UPDATE: Yo thugs! Long time no read. Read up. I'm back bitches. Wow! 2 fucking years... Apologize to people who have waited for me to write again. Within those 2 years, I've leaned a lot, experienced unimaginable things and have had rough times, but I'm here to write again! I have rewritten the whole chapter. You will see something from before and something new. I've extended the chapter and I think I'm going to do that in the rest of the chapters, but for now enjoy this new version of "Saved by Jerome, but yet broken" now called "Broken Apart".

BTW: Please check out the poll I made on my Profile and vote. You can choose up to 26 pairings. It would help A LOT!

* * *

><p>Hey everybody. This is my #1 FanFiction. I'm soooo excited for this story. Please REVIEWPM/FAVORITE/FOLLOW me, if it's good and if you want more. Please don't judge because it's my first time.

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is from episode 54-55, so you don't get confused. I don't own HoA or HoA characters or HoA episodes... if I DID... Jerina would have happened in all of the episodes... I do and don't own the plot.

Normal: "Speaking" and POV  
>Italics: <em>'Thoughts'<em>

Pairing: Jerina

* * *

><p>Nina's POV<p>

I waited for Jerome to get out of the cellar. Suddenly I heard my name. "Nina."

It was Jerome. He grabbed my hand. I pulled him out and Jerome got out. Then Rufus grabbed my hand and I screamed. Jerome helped me get out of Rufus' grip, and Rufus pushed me and Jerome away. Jerome was shoved harder that he's head hit the wall and my heart stopped.

"Jerome, are you ok? Oh my God, please wake up!" I said while I was at the urge of tears. _'I don't wanna lose you.'_ Then I heard something that made me stop moving.

I saw around, but no one was there. Then I realise it was Jerome. "Nina?" I was relieved. "Thank God you're ok." I said to him and I kissed his cheek.

"Why did you kiss my cheek?" he said. "I-I-" I stuttered and he cut me off. "-You like me, don't you?" My cheeks were furiously blushing. "No I don't like you in that way." I said with a smidge of doubt, hoping he didn't catch the doubt.

"You do." _'He did.'_

"Do not." _'Please, drop it Jerome.'_

"Yes." _'He's not going to drop this.'_

"No." _'Who am I kidding?'_

"Yes." he smirked. "I thought you said that you wanted this..." He pointed back and forth to me and him. "...to be casuel, no feelings involved." _'Crap! He's got me now. I got to distract him.'_ "Do you like me?" I said, trying to change the subject. "Do not change the subject, Nina." _'He found out.. Wait..'_ "You do" "No. I do not like you." he said quickly and in a squeaky voice. _'Liar!'_ "Oh my God you do." "No." "Prove it then." "Ok." He grabbed me around my waist, pulled me in and then our lips almost met when he said "Are you want to find out?" I looked at him and quietly said "I don't know." And then it happened...

He kissed me on the lips. I stunned and kissed him back. His tongue traced over my bottom lip and I granted entrance. Seconds later, our heat kiss ended. We pulled away and stared at each other. Jerome said "Like I said, you and me are just casual. You know what? Meet me in the laundry room tonight at 11 pm."

I zoned out. _'Laundry room?! 11 pm?! Tonight?!'_ I started to remember what happened before this happened. We heard footsteps and I ran to hide behind the kitchen door. We saw four legs and it was Fabian and Alfie. Jerome and I looked at each other and Jerome mouthed "Act normal."

(Around 1 hour later...)

I was in my bed looking at the time. _'10:47 pm. Why can't I sleep? Hmmm... Should I go? What if I didn't go? Would Jerome be mad if I didn't go? What am I thinking? Why would I even consider going there? He has Patricia. ...and I have Fabian... Crap! Why did I kiss back? No I'm going to go there and tell Jerome that I'm not just any girl you can just mess with, and that I'm not that kind of girl who would cheat on.. her.. her boyfriend.. I have to tell Fabian after I'm done with Jerome. 10:51 pm. Ok. Let's get this over with.'_

I got out of my bed quitely and walked out of the door. I tiptoed down the stairs So victor didn't hear me. I went to the Kitchen and saw the laundry room door. I take a deep breathe. Before I went to the door, I got to the refrigerator and drank some water. _'Ok. I'm ready to finish this. I can handle Jerome. It's not like he's going to show.. His abs.. Oh my God..'_

I went to the door. I turned the handle and opened the door. Nobody was in the room. I walked in the room and said "Hello? Jerome?" The door closed behind me and I saw him casually leaning against the door. "You came." He said like he was ready to do something to me. "Listen Jerome. I'm only here to say that I'm not going to do this anymore. You have Patricia and I have Fabian. I'm here to tell you that I'm not just any girl you can just mess with, and that I'm not that kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend. I can't. I just can't. I'm though. It's over. I'm don-" He quickly grabbed me with both hands under my thighs and pulled me up, so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. In my reaction, I quickly put hands behind his neck in fear of falling. He grabbed me by the hair and kissed me while walking to the washing machine. He then placed me on the washing machine.

It was tender and innocent. It was filled with sparks. I felt his left hand go up and down on my right thigh while his right hand was around my waist. He was pulling me closer in. I moan his name slowly. "Jerome." He started to take my dark blue robe and t-shirt off and i broke the kiss so I could pull his red shirt off. Our lips connected again. A moment went by and we haven't broken the kiss. Though out the kiss I was moaning Jerome's name. I almost couldn't breathe anymore and I could feel that Jerome was also having lack of oxygen. We both pulled away and I stared at his muscular figure.

Jerome's POV

She looked at me and I started to lean down to the left side of Nina's neck. She closed her eyes, bit her bottom lip and inhaling. I breathed heavily on her neck. Her face looked like it was saying _'Oh my God what will he do?'_. I scraped my upper teeth on her neck, knowing that she would want more. "What do you think now? That you're done? That you want to be with him? That's not what you were saying just a minute ago when you moaned. My. Name." Breathing the word on the vain of her neck, right below her earlobe and pulled away. She looked guilty and angry when I said that and then she slapped me, took her t-shirt and robe and put it on and walked to the door. "Why would you do that? You are with Patricia." I slowly turned my head, pushed her against the door and I smiled at her. "I'm not with her." I said, grinning at her comment. "Then why are you cuddling like she's your girlfriend? Why are you touching her like the way that you touch a girl in private?" (Jerome's touch is where he hugs someone and grabs their ass cheek. And it's also where he touches someone in a very flirty way... Example: touching up and down an arm) _'Wow, is she jealous?'_

"She's not my girlfriend and that's how I touch everyone... Are you jealous of Patricia?" _'I can see her guilt.'_

"Why would I be jealous of Patricia. I mean come on!" _'She's defiantly lying.'_

"Then why are you so mad?" _'Got her now.'_

"Because I don't want to do this to Fabian." _'Says the hot girl who's doing it.'_

"Then don't do it." _'She can't.'_

"I can't- Umm... That's what I've been trying to do, but you always-" I cut her off.. with a kiss. I put my hands on her hips and I nipped her lips and licked her bottom lip to grand entrance inside her mouth. She immediately pulled away and turn her head away. "See? You do that every time I have a serious talk with you" She said. I grabbed my shirt and put it on. "Tell me the truth, you like me and you're jealous of me being with other girls." I said like I was a know-it-all, but I didn't smile, smirk or grin. I backed up from her and she blinked at the words I said. She sighed and looked at the floor. "So what if I do like you? I still love Fabian." I looked at her and said "Then why do you have feelings for me? Why do you kiss me back? Why did you not push me away the first time I kissed you?" _'Maybe she's confused about her feelings.'_ "I don't know. Maybe- I don't know." She said, still looking at the floor. "Then what do you want from me? What do you want?" I said and put my hand under her chin, pulled her head up and she looked into my eyes.

"I..." I backed up a little so she had a little place. "I want-" She stopped and whispered "-you" I quickly grabbed the side of her face, pushed her hard against the door while pressing my lips on her lips. The kiss was not tender or innocent. It was rough and passionate. It was filled with passion. Mixed with emotions of confusion and seduction.

Review, PM, Follow and Favorite!


	2. 7m in Heaven or 7s from Hell?

The Secret

Chapter 2: 7 minutes in Heaven or 7 seconds from Hell Part 1

Hey everybody. It's Meli here. I am sooo sorry for not making and adding this chapter, I had essays and a lot of homework. Sooo I read the reviews and to all of you that reviewed I wrote something in the reviews. Please review and/or PM me, if it's good and if you want more. Please don't judge. I will continue when I at least get 5-10 reviews. Sorry if I am being so hard on u with the 5-10 reviews. I promised I'll make it looooooonnnnnnggggger in the this chapter and I did it. :) I will also make it longer in Part 2.

And I am working on a huge story. I don't know when I am going to publish it, because I just began, so... There will be a lot of mystery, romance, drama, a little acting, a little music, a play and so on. It is called 'The Blood Drops of the Hybrid'. It is HoA and it has all of you favorite pairings... I will write them down now...

Addie, Amfie, Fabicia, Fabina, Famber, Jabian, Jamber, Jara, Jeddie, Mabian, Malfie, Meddie, Mickber, Mickra, Mina, Moy, Nalfie, Neddie, Nerome, Palfie, Patrome, Peddie, Pifie and ?

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is from episode 9 - 10, so you do not get confused. I do not own HoA or HoA characters or HoA episodes. I do own the plot and Michelle Jones, but I do not own any hotels in the world.

Pairings: Nerome, Mabian, Amfie and Mictricia.

Mara's POV

After the party was over, Amber said "Guys, I am so bored right now." Alfie said "Ok, well... What do you guys want to do?" "Truth or Dare...!" said Mick. "Ok, who wants to go first?" said Nina. Patricia was mad and furious at the same time. She was giving her bad, death stares. Then she smiles and her face looked like she had an idea. I hope she won't send Nina down to the cellar, just because she wrote in her diary, that Patricia is mean. Like she did the last time with the initiation quest up in the attic. I cannot imagine how Victor's cellar looks like. Poor Nina...

"How about we play 7 minutes in Heaven? Because everyone chickens out when it is Truth or Dare." said Patricia. Alfie said "True... Fine, let's play 7 minutes in Heaven." Mick said "Alright, now who will start?" "I do." said Patricia

Mick's POV

Ok this was going to be fun. Patricia stood up, walked to the fridge and opens the fridge. She found a Coca Cola Zero bottle and purred the soda in the sink. She came back to the living room. She said "Ok everyone, come in the kitchen." "Why? It's fine in the living room." said Fabian and Patricia said "Because if we do it in the kitchen, the persons will go in the laundry room and we would hear what they are doing." Everyone stood up and went to the kitchen. Patricia spun the bottle and it landed on... Me? Everyone laughed when they saw it landed on me and Amber was angry. Patricia took my hand, dragged me and said "Come on Mick. Let's get this over with." Alfie said "Remember, you have seven minutes and use them wisely." he puts the timer on. "Your seven minutes starts... Now!" and finally Amber said "And NO FUNNY..." The door closed. "...Business." Amber mumbled, but everyone heard her. When we closed the door, I kissed Patricia's neck instead of her lips and she let out a loud moan.

Alfie's POV

Everyone was staring at each other, shocked that Patricia, the queen of evil just enjoyed Mick's company, but when I saw Amber, she was mad, like if aliens burned Earth or if her dad took her credit card. Her head was about to explode.

Seven minutes later...

Patricia's POV

Wowwww... Mick was... amazing. Hehe, but I can't tell Mara. She would be furious and would never talk to me ever again. Lucky me, it was my first time with him and me and Mick did not make a sound. So we thought...

When Mick and I came out, we said at the same time "We only kissed. That's all that happened." Amber was furious. "No you didn't. And don't act all innocent, because we heard Miss Evil moan." Amber yelled while she walked up to my face. When I saw her eyes, she wanted revenge.

Next up was Alfie. He spun the bottle and it landed on... Amber. It was time for revenge, Mick.

Alfie's POV

I was the happiest person in the world. I saw Amber's face and she... smiled? Well, I don't want to know why she was happy, but what I do know is I was about to almost rock Amber's fashion world.

Amber's POV

I saw that Mick was mad that it was me and Alfie. Well he did kiss Patricia, and Patricia moaned and now... It is my turn. I took Alfie's hand and we walked into the laundry room, but before we went in, we were stopped by Mick. He took Alfie's T-shirt and pulled him close to him. "If you touch her, I will kill you." he said. I went in the middle of Mick and Alfie and I said to Mick "Mick! You kissed Patricia and made her moan, loud. Nobody could ever make her moan except you, so I can do whatever I want with Alfie." And we walked into the room. Next thing I know, I moan 3 times in the first 5 seconds.

Seven minutes later...

Amber's POV (still)

I can't believe I just did that. Ha. I got my revenge on Mick. When I and Alfie came out, I said "We just kissed, like Mick and Patricia did. We just did what you two did." and Alfie said "Yeah... exactly as she said."

Fabian's POV

I grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone was staring at the bottle. It was spinning very fast. I hoped it would land on Nina... Everyone was getting closer and closer to the bottle. This is it. The final spin... It landed on... MARA? Everyone except for Nina and Mara stared at me like I was a lunatic for spinning the bottle. Everyone was properly expecting the bottle to point at Nina, but it pointed at Mara.

Mara's POV

I was shocked... literally. I didn't have any words. I mean, we kissed way before Nina came. It was only 1 time thing, but I didn't expect to have 7 minutes in Heaven with him.

Patricia's POV

While Fabian spun the bottle, Mick took Amber over to the side and said to her "Amber, I am sorry about 7 minutes in Heaven, me and Patricia are nothing. I am in love with you. Only you." When I heard that, I felt jealousy. No, I could not have felt jealousy. No, I couldn't. And the Amber said "Of course I forgive you and... I love you too. Then it happened. They kissed. I saw Alfie's face and he was hurt, just like me. Mick said "Let's take this to another place." Amber said "Where?" He took a key out and said "A five star hotel." and she said "OMG Mick, I love you." He said to everyone "Me and Amber are going. See ya!" Everyone was ignoring them and watching the bottle spin. The bottle stopped at Mara, they were staring at Fabian and Mara and Fabian went in the laundry room.

Everyone asked each other where Mick and Amber were and then, out of the blue, Alfie asked me "Patricia... Do you know where Mick and Amber went?" They all looked at me and I said to him "You already know the answer, but they don't know where they are so I will tell them... They went to a five star hotel." My housemates' faces were... Priceless. And guess what they looked like. Shocked. They were all arguing about if it isn't way too early to 'do it'. Alfie asked "Where are they? Which five star hotel are they on?" I said "There is only one five star hotel in this area and that is..." "Yeah I know which one it is." said Alfie. Fabian and Mara came out and Mara said "I am coming too." Mara walked to the kitchen door and stopped. She said "Fabian, are you coming?" "Why should I come, Mara?" he said and she said "Because Mick is your best friend and Amber is my best friend. We have to at least stop them from being stupid, like when you were with in love with..." And suddenly Mara stopped, because Fabian's face turned into sadness. "Oh Fabes, I am so sorry for mentioning her." Mara said and walked over to Fabian to hug him. They hugged each other and then she said "She will be back some day. Don't worry. I promise." They pulled away, Mara took out her hand and Fabian took her hand. They walked to the door and then everyone was gone. Well everyone except for Nina, Jerome and I.  
>_<p>

_TBC_

_Finally I am DONE! Hehe, :) ;) :D :P 8D 8) XD_

_Part 2/Chapter 3 in a few days or hours… __Read, Review & PM :)_

_~TGM_


	3. 7m in Heaven or 7s from Hell Part 2

The Secret

Chapter 3

Hey everybody. It's TGM here. Part 2 of chapter 2: '7 minutes in Heaven or 7 seconds from Hell'. Please review and/or PM me, if it's good and if you want more. Please don't judge. I will continue when I at least get 5-10 reviews. Sorry if I am being so hard on u with the 5-10 reviews. I promise I'll make it looooooonnnnnnggggger in the next chapter.

And I am working on a huge story. I don't know when I am going to publish it, because I just began, so... There will be a lot of mystery, romance, drama, a little of acting, music, a play and so on. It is called 'The Blood Drops of the Hybrid'. It is HoA and it has all of you favorite pairings... I will write them down now...

Addie, Amfie, Fabicia, Fabina, Famber, Jabian, Jamber, Jara, Jeddie, Mabian, Malfie, Meddie, Mickber, Mickra, Mina, Moy, Nalfie, Neddie, Nerome, Palfie, Patrome, Peddie, Pifie and ?

Disclaimer: Ok, so this is from episode 9 - 10, so you do not get confused. I do not own HoA or HoA characters or HoA episodes. I do own the plot and Michelle Jones, but I do not own any hotels in the world.

Pairings: Nerome, Mabian, Amfie, Mictricia, Mickber, Palfie and a hint of Mickra. Can anyone find a pairing name for Fabian and Michelle, plz?

Jerome's POV

Thirty minutes later, Patricia, Nina and I heard the door swing and we saw Alfie, Mara, Fabian, Amber and Mick come in. Amber said "After the game is over, me and Mick are going back to the hotel." "Yeah!" Mick said out of the blue. Fabian and Mara said "We tried, but they won't listen." Everyone went to the kitchen and I spun the bottle and it landed on Nina. I took Nina's hand. We walked to the laundry room and closed the door. Alfie yelled "GO!"

"Hey." "Hello, Nina." "What's up?" I kissed me, and she kissed me back. Our tongues intertwined as I slipped off my vest and t-shirt, her sweater and her top, leaving me half naked and her in her bra. I put my hands directly on her back. She smiled, but we continued kissing. She snaked her hands up to my abs, taking her time to feel them. I pulled away and quickly kissed her neck. She let a quiet moan slip, and everyone outside the closet went quiet. We both laughed a little quickly but I continued to kiss her neck, rubbing her back with my hands and her hands on my back.

Nina's POV

I had no clue on what was happening. Jerome was fantastic. I carefully snaked my hands up to his abs. He laid warm kisses on my neck, which made me let out a quick moan, but I quickly got silent again. He pushed his hands farther up my back.

"1 minute!" Alfie called. Jerome pulled away, breathing heavy, the same as me. He was putting on his t-shirt and vest, handing me my top and sweater. He winking at me and said "You know, you were amazing." I smiled at him and said "You were not so bad yourself." He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled away and before time ran out, we both came out of the laundry room. When we came out, everybody stared at us and I said "The game is over!" The rest of my housemates except for Jerome left to the five star hotel...

At the five star hotel…

Fabian's POV

I went to Mara's hotel room to see if she got any news for me about 'her'. I knocked on the door and she opened the door. She said "Come in." and lead me in. She sat on the bed and I sat next to her. "So, do you have any news from her?" I said hoping she would say yes. She said "No, I am sorry. I tried to call her, but it went on voicemail." And then I said to her "Can you please call again? Even if she doesn't pick up, I still want to hear her voice, just this one time." When she looked at me doubtfully I added a "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeassseee?" and then she said "Okay, okay. I will call her, but then you have to do me favor." "Anything, but what is this 'favor' you are asking for?" I asked and she signed. "I will tell you after I called her." I smiled and said "Okay." She smiled back, took her phone and called her. It was beeping 4 times and it went on voicemail, but I didn't hear anything, until 3 seconds later, I heard her voice.

"_Hey, it's Michelle Jones. I am sorry that I can't answer my phone, because I am in the middle of some important family business and if it is my housemates, then I miss you guys. Of course I will be back, I PROMISE. And… if it is Fabian, then don't worry, I remember you."_ I chuckled and continued listening. _"And… I miss you... SO MUCH. Don't EVER forget me... Well, you know what to do after the tone, so...uhm… Bye."_ And then the voicemail beeped. I signed and said in the phone… "Hey Chelle, it's Fabian... I am using Mara's phone, because she had your phone number, but I need to tell... No, not tell... say something to you…"

Michelle's POV  
>I was at a business party in America, I was talking with some people that my family knew and one of my colleges, James came over and said in his fancy British accent "Excuse me, Miss Jones. Your phone has a voicemail from a girl named Mara and a boy named Fabian." I was shocked. Mara! The girl who hated me because I was dating Fabian! And Fabian! The guy that I loved! Our relationship was complicated and I broke up with him, because I was leaving and never coming back.<br>James was saying "Miss Jones?" over and over again. I snapped out of my thoughts and I said "What? Oh yes my phone." "Do want it now or do you want to wait" he asked. Without hesitating, I said "I want it so I can hear what they said." James gave my hone and I went outside. I sat on a bench next to the house, which the party was held in.  
>"You have 1 new message" my voicemail said. "Hey Chelle, it's Fabian... I am using Mara's phone, because she had your phone number, but I need to tell... No, not tell... say something to you…"<br>"I miss you. I miss being your best friend, your boyfriend." I smiled, tears rolling down my cheek "I just… I just wish you were here again. I am going to tell what has happened since you left. My number is ******************************. Call me when you get this. I wanna spend the night talking to you. I lov…" Before he finished his sentence, Mara decided to jump in. "Hey Michelle." She said in her fake happy voice. So typical of her! Then she continued "We miss you all." Except you, bitch. Then Fabian said "As I was about to say… I miss you and… I love you." I started jumping saying "YES!" over and over again. Lastly he said "Call me. Bye." I was happy and I went back to the party.

Mara's POV

After Fabian was done, he hung up and started tearing up. I hugged him tight, so he would know that I was there for him no matter what. "I am here for you, no matter what. We geeks need to stick together." "Yeah, you are right. Can I get her number so that I can call her another day?" Yes, of course." "Thank you, Mara. So what was this favor of yours?" "Well...uhm...You know when Patricia and Mick were done and Amber and Alfie went in?" "Yes?" "Well Patricia took me to the side..."

Flashback

"What, Patricia, what?" Patricia said "I have a dare for you." "Me too." I said. She and I said at the same time "What's yours?" She said "Well, I dare you to sleep with Fabian." "What?" "You heard me and not in the friendly way, I mean the 'F' way..." "Fine, but your dare is different." "What is mine?" "I dare you to…uhm...to...to be nice at Nina from now on and… sleep with Alfie, the same way as me and Fabian." She starred at me and started to get closer while she said "Fine." I got closer to and said "Good." Closer... "Good." Closer... "Fine!" even closer… "Fine!" And there we were. 3 inches from each other's faces... 2 seconds later she said loud and backing out. "Great, now we're doing it!" "Yeah... You know, Alfie was right. Whatever Jerome and Nina does, it is contagious." "Yes he was…"

End of Flashback

Fabian's POV  
>I didn't know what to do! So I said "I don't know about this." She said "Patricia will hear through the door if I'm doing it or not." I signed and said "Fine, but this is only a one night stand." She nodded and she said the she will be right back.<p>

Mara's POV  
>I took my phone and called Michelle. Her phone went on voicemail again. "Hey Michelle, I just want to tell you that me and Fabian are doing to have sex. Aren't you happy for us? Yes, you heard me right and here is your prove"<br>I walked back to the room and said "I am ready." "Okay." He said. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back, ten seconds later I was on top of him and the greatest part of it all was my was on Michelle's voicemail the HOLE time.

TBC

Finally I am DONE with part 2 and now to part 3! Hehe :) ;) :D :P 8D 8) XD 3  
>R&amp;R minimum 10.<p>

~TGM


	4. Note: I'm back!

UPDATE: Yo thugs! Long time no read. Read up. I'm back bitches. Wow! 2 fucking years... the last time I posted a chapter was on the 17th of July 2012. Apologize to people who have waited for me to write again. Within those 2 years, I've leaned a lot, experienced unimaginable things and have had rough times, but I'm here to write again! I have rewritten all of the 1st chapter. You will see something from before and something new. I've extended the chapter and I think I'm going to do that in the rest of the chapters, but for now enjoy this new version of "Saved by Jerome, but yet broken" now called Broken Apart.


	5. Spin Time (Rated Fuck you and Goodnight)

ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

><p>Yo thug readers. Long time no read. Read up. I have an ANNOUNCEMENT! to make. Don't worry, I'm not leaving Fanfiction or I'm not going to continue my storystories, calm down! Wow... How sad would it be if I just edited the 1st chapter and made a note, saying I'm back.. just to say "I'm not gonna write anymore, fuck you and goodnight!"

Sad.. But anywhore.. Yes it's a good ANNOUNCEMENT! I PROMISE!.. But before I can make that ANNOUNCEMENT!.. I need to see how many JERINA FANS there is AND how many is willing to find out what the ANNOUNCEMENT! is/contribute to the ANNOUNCEMENT! Wow! I've said ANNOUNCEMENT! 6 TIMES now.. Continuing.. So I want you guys to write in the story's review box (and post it obviously) and write: "Jerina ANNOUNCEMENT!" Then when I see many people reviewing, THEN I'll make the ANNOUNCEMENT!

9 times.. Job well done.

I hope you'll write a review!

Review, PM, Follow and Favorite!

-Writing Reader


End file.
